Slightly Sadder Stories
by MattyKinz the Fourth
Summary: Wammy's House isn't always the famous, happy place it looks. You never see what happens in the shadows. The stories the children can tell. Slightly sadder drabbles about the Wammy's House kids. Co-written by AngelsAndShadows.


**These are/will be all little drapples and one-shots on the poor Wammy's House children (and those associated with them). After getting 'You are my Sunshine' stuck in my head I remembered that I had bookmarked the rest of the verses, and came up with this. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Wind thrashed and thunder cracked. A frowned and clutched his worn, brown stuffed bear as he hid under the desk. He hated storms. It was like the entire universe was repelling against him, with each strike of lightning forcing him to relive those once suppressed memories once more. The storm that night was particularly violent, knocking down trees and forcing power outages across the cities. Roger had equipped each child with a small lantern, most of them playing games in the common room. But not A, instead he sat alone with locked doors and tried to block the life he once had.

* * *

"There's no need to be afraid, Alex," his mother said, picking up the young boy. "No storm- no matter how long or severe –can harm you as long as I'm here."

As the young woman held the small child close to her heart in the dead of night, she began to sing the soft words of a lullaby.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
__You make me happy when skies are grey.  
__You'll never know dear, how much I love you;  
__Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

A dug his face into his teddy and held back tears.

* * *

The rain banged against the glass, thunder booming, power out. Alex crept out of bed, his toes chilly against the cold floor. His door creaked open as he started hesitantly into the hall. The boy knew he wasn't supposed to be up that late, but the thought of his mother's warm arms to keep the storm away was too tempting. All that could be heard was the light patter of his feet and his little gasps of breath as he headed towards the flickering light of the fireplace in the living room.

"Momm-" He stopped as he saw the horrors no child should ever have to see.

Her feet were bare and seemed to float effortlessly above the ground. She wore her powder-blue nightgown- now wrinkled and dirty. Her silver locket hung from her neck, along with a rope tied to the ceiling. Alex screamed. He didn't know what to do. The phone lines were out and the weather was too harsh to go outside. The clock ticked by as he sat staring into the cold, blue eyes of the body in front, it finally hit him: his mother was dead.

* * *

A screamed and hot tears rolled down his milky-white face. A part of him had died that day too, he was no longer Alex, the cheery boy who loved science, he had become Alternative, a possible successor for L. He clutched the bear close and sang the soft words of a lullaby to try and calm his mind.

_I'm still your sunshine, your only sunshine,  
__I'll always love you, though I'm away.  
__I'm your sunshine, just only yours, dear;  
__I'm coming home someday._

* * *

No one dared to speak a word. All the Wammy's House children were somber, dressed in black as they watched the orphanage's very first being laid into the dirt. Suicide, was all they were told, sometime in the night. A, Alternative, Alex, the boy who died twice, had finally set himself free. They were burying the boy with just another unknown name. As the priest spoke everyone's minds were elsewhere. Sounds blurred until you could just hear the faint words of an abandoned lullaby.

_In every dream I'm with you always,  
__My heart is longing for you alone.  
__I'm coming back, dear, to make you happy;  
__I'll be your sunshine, all your own._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
__You make me happy when skies are grey.  
__You'll never know dear, how much I love you;  
__Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

** I'll try to work on getting my stories a bit longer, but most of the time after a certain point I just want to end it. Oh, and now it just started storming. ._.**


End file.
